Perfect Chemistry
by carissa101
Summary: Lucy is you typical mousy nerd who likes anime people better the really ones and always has her head in a book. Natsu is the school hottie and star baseball player . What happen when their teacher Mr. Dicktips paired them up for a chemistry project? An unanticipated chemical reaction. Nalu, with slight gruiva, gale, jerza.
1. The Nerd and The Bishie

**Fairy Tail characters don't belong to me sadly. **

Lucy Heartfilia sat in class patiently waiting for the arrival of her chemistry teacher while the rest of the class talked busily about their plans for the summer. Lucy was you typical mousy nerd that talked to no one. She liked anime people more than she liked real ones and always had her head in a book. She was an uncover beauty but never let anyone see it. She wore her school shirt too big to mask her large beasts and her skirts long to cover up her curves. Her chocolate jewel they call eyes were hidden under a pair of thick coke bottle like glasses. She always had her silky blond hair up in a messy ponytail. She liked to look this way because she rather not be seen or heard.

When the teacher arrives, everyone went in to hush mode. He was a stern looking man with little to no hair on his head. He tried to cover his bald spots with the little hair he had left. He had a crooked mustache, which everyone talked about, behind his back. He had piercing black eyes which some of the student said he could read your thoughts with them. He wore odd colors suit each day making the student think he hadn't even brought a new suit since the 70's. His name was just as odd as his attire Mr. Everhard Dicktips. Of course, his name was open to immature jokes.**(I'm so immature)**

"Ok class let's start the day with roll call." Said Mr. Dicktips. Lucy never paid attention to this part.

"Natsu Dragneel" silence no one answered

"Natsu Dragneel" Mr. Dicktips was about to mark him absence when a salmon haired kid came flying in.

"I'm here." He said out of breath because his new car his parents brought him broke down and he had catch a ride with the tow truck. Natsu was the star baseball player of school team every college wanted to scout him when just started his first year in high school. He was called the school hottie by all the girls in school behind his back. He was the son on the CEO of Dragneel Corps. He was every girl's dream guy. Not to mention his onyx eyes add a mysterious look to him.

"You're late Mr. Dragneel.," said Mr. Dicktips

"Sorry, I had some car trouble." Replied Natsu

"Well take a seat so I could tell the class some exciting news." Said Mr. Dicktips in a monotone.

Natsu walked pass Lucy going to the back of the class on his way to his seat he high-five Gray Fullbuster his best friend.

'Well class for this new semester instead of test after test. I'm going to give you a large project to do." Said the Mr. Dicktips the classes begin to moan.

"Don't cry it going to be a partner project." Said Mr. Dicktips now the class cheered

"But I'll be picking your partners for this project." He said now the class went back to moaning.

"Here the groups Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona and Mirajane Strauss, Aries and Loki, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel." Mr. Dicktips continued to call off names. Some people cheered and other moaned.

"He can't be serious I'm paired with Juvia that girl is psycho she follows me around wherever I go." complained Gray

"Who is Lucy Heartfilia? "Asked Natsu as he looked around the room.

"I think she is one blond girl with huge glass." Said Gray pointing to Lucy.

"Ok I see her." Said Natsu

"Oh Gray-sama." Natsu heard someone say

Gray tried run when he saw Juvia coming his way but he was trapped between desks. "Great I'm going to die in the hands of a psycho." He thought

Natsu made his way over to Lucy was sitting. She was deep in thought because she is not fond of partner project because of her shy nature. "Why do they have to have a partner of all things?" she thought

"Hey are you Lucy?" she heard snapping her back to reality

Right there before her eyes was the hottest guy in school. Why was he talking to her and then she remembered, he was her pair. Boy, oh boy was she in trouble. She wasn't use to talking to people and shuttered when someone tried to strike up a conversation with her. She was even more nervous to be talking to the hottest guy in school.

"Y-Yes I-I'm Lucy." She said softly.

"What's up I'm Natsu." Natsu said friendly.

"Are you M-my partner." Lucy said stumbling on her words.

"Yeah I guess so. So do have any idea of what we should do?" asked Natsu looking at Lucy wit interest.

"N-no." shuttered Lucy as she lowered her head.

"Come on do be shy I won't bite." said Natsu giving her a smile that could make her melt.

"Ahhhh h-how about we make some hand warmers." Lucy said quickly

"Hand warmers that sounds good." Natsu said as he smiling at Lucy. Which only made her even more nervous.

"O-ok." said Lucy hoping to end the conversion there.

"Where do you want to meet?" asked Natsu. Lucy was surprised she thought he would just leave her to do all the work.

"I-I don't know." answered Lucy unsure of where they should meet because she was not use to this stuff.

"How about the library on Saturday?" Natsu said because he thought it was the best place to meet.

"O-ok" said Lucy as she tried her best to smile without metal scaring Natsu.

The bell rang saving Lucy from her own awkwardness just as Natsu left class. Natsu went to his locker when he opened it a flood of love letters came falling out as usual. He got at least nine or ten on a normal day and on Valentine Day; he got a hundred along with chocolates. Natsu never read the letter he would just give them back to whoever sent them not what to give them the wrong idea.

Natsu didn't really care for being popular he was just being himself. He sat at his lunch table that consists of all the baseball players along with cheerleaders for some reason. On his way to his lunch table he waved at Lucy who was sit by herself at a lunch table in a corner.

Natsu wave didn't go unnoticed to his die-hard fan girls. Each and everyone them hated any girl Natsu came in contact with. They made their way to Lucy's table , lead by Sue the president of I Heart Natsu Dragneel Fan Club which consist of 10 girls range from Freshman to Seniors. They were piss because Natsu never took notice of them. Sue slams her fist on Lucy table. Bring Lucy from her deep thoughts.

"Uh excuse me what was that?" asked Sue annoyed

"Yeah what was that." Echo her followers.

"Uh w-what are y-you talking about." Lucy said a little startled by they visited to her usual lonely lunch table.

"Y-you k-know w-what i-im t-talk a-about." Sue said making fun of Lucy's stuttering problem. Lucy remained silent. Sue sighed "We not stupid bitch if anything is going on between you and Natsu you better tells us if you know what good for you." Said Sue frowning.

"I could strangle this stupid bitch." though Sue

"Yeah" echo her followers.

"I-I d-don't know what y-your talking about." Said Lucy

"That is it you stupid stuttering bitch you're going to get for messing with my Natsu. Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. You guys are even partner for chemistry but we all know you guys won't be doing chemistry." Said Sue getting in Lucy's face. Lucy felt her hot breath. It made her skin prickle.

"What is this girl problem?" she thought

"Hey leave her alone.' Someone said. It was a short, blue haired girl.

"Why should we do that?" Sue asked as she put her hand on her hips trying to look intimidating.

"Yeah why?" echo her stupid followers.

"Because the student council president want you to." Said a stern voice. It was a red haired girl with fierce eyes.

"Ok Er-Erza we were just leaving." Stumbled Sue as she and her followers ran away in fear because no one disobeyed Erza Scarlet and lived to see another day.

"Are you alright?" Asked the petite blue haired girl.

"Yeah." Answered Lucy thankful that those girls left.

"I really hate those girls, I'm Levy by the way and this is Erza," She said pointing to the red hair girl standing beside her.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy replied as her nerve calmed down.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. Is that Kemu Zeleon new book?" Levy said excitingly

"Yeah Daybreak." Said Lucy

"OMG he's my favorite author." Said Levy as sat down next to Lucy

"Levy is a bookworm." Erza stated

"I'm one too. I love to read books and Kemu Zeleon is my favorite author. I actually trying to write a book with him as my inspiration" Said Lucy

"OMG can I read you book when you're done. I know we just met and every thing but I would love to discover up and coming author." Levy commented.

"Well if you put it that way then yes you can be the first." Said Lucy

The lunch flew by fast for Lucy as she chatted with her newfound friends.

At the end of the day when she opened up her locker, a note fell out. She opened it up and it said:

**Stay Away from Natsu or else you life is going to be a living hell**

**Anonymous**

Lucy began to worry what did she get herself into such a mess. Little did she know this was only the beginning of her troubles.

**I hope you enjoyed it next chapter coming soon.:P**


	2. The Dragneel Family

**I don't any of the characters. Hope you enjoy.**

Lucy Heartfilia woke up and got ready to go to the library that cool Saturday morning. When she got downstairs her parents where in their large dining room was her parents Layla and Jude Heartfilia discussing business plans for their company Heartfilia Railways.

"Good morning Lucy darling." Said her father Jude.

"Good Morning Dad. I have to leave soon," Said Lucy

"Why darling?" asked her mother Layla

"Me and my partner for the chemistry project agreed to meet at the library."

"Oh well be safe and at home by 10 ok." Said her father

Lucy arrived at the library one hour early so she could scan the library for any new interesting books to read. She waited for Natsu to arrive. She grew impatient waiting for him after a couple of hours. "What is taking him so long? Did he stand her up? Lucy was about to leave when she saw something salmon colored breeze by.

"Was that Natsu?" thought Lucy  
"Lucy wait." she heard someone say. It was Natsu he was wearing a tight fit shirt that outlined his muscles and dark wash jeans. Lucy blushed at the sight of him.  
"Y-You're late." She said in an angry tone  
"I know and I'm sorry but they really need help at pound," said Natsu  
"Pound?"  
"Yeah I volunteer at the animal shelter with my little sister Wendy." Said Natsu  
"I didn't know, you volunteered." Said Lucy  
"Yes would expect the star of the baseball team to be an animal lover."  
"I got some books but you can check out others if you want." said Lucy  
"No that OK let's go to my house so we can look through them." Said Natsu  
"Uhhhh I don't know." said Lucy unsure if her parents wanted her to go to a boy's house.  
"Come on my car outside." Said Natsu before she got a moment to think he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her outside.

"You're kidnapping me.," said Lucy trying to break the grip he had on her a wrist.

"Come on Luce don't be shy." He said as lead her to his car

"Luce?" asked Lucy. Did he really forget her name.

"Yeah you don't mind if I call you that?" Said Natsu. Natsu car was red Porsche with flames on each side. Lucy was in awe just looking at it. She wish she had a car but she was too scared to drive.

"Come get in." said Natsu as he open the car door for her to get inside. Lucy completed whether or not to make a run for it but if Natsu was on the baseball club he probably why more in shape then Lucy who barely did any exercise. She finally she decide to get in the car .

"Buckle up, safety first." Natsu said. He put on a pair of racing goggles that cover up his eye. Lucy thought he looked even sexier with them on but she pushed those thoughts out her car purred as he started it up. Natsu sped down the street. People could hear his car two blocks away.

"Natsu slow down before we get a speeding ticket." Screamed Lucy as she hopes he could hear him above all the noise. What would her parents think if she got arrested? Plus her mug shot would looked terrible like all other pictures she took.

"What did you say Luce? I can't hear you." Yelled Natsu

"Natsu Dragneel if you don't slow down this f-fucking car right now." Screamed Lucy. Fearing for her life. She was to young to die she was yet to finish the Harry Potter Series.

"What?' Natsu said acting as if he could not hear Lucy's pleas because he thought her reaction was funny.

They made it to Natsu house without being stop by the police to Lucy amazement. The Dragneel estate was humongous. The gate that keeps people out had a large fire-breathing dragon on it. The garden stretched as far as the eyes could see. That was much bigger than her family's estate. Natsu parked the car in the garage. The butler opened the door to let Natsu and Lucy.

"Great evening young Master Dragneel and friend." Said the butler as he bowed

"This way Lucy." Natsu grabbed Lucy hand and lead her to the living room where his family were sitting .

"Natsu." Said a little girl with long blue haired and big brown eyes as she came up to hug Nastu.

"She's cute but didn't look anything like Natsu." though Lucy

"Hey Wendy, mom and dad." Said Natsu

"Who is your friend?" asked Natsu's mother Grandeeny she had white hair that went down her back.

"Is it your girlfriend?' asked his father Igneel who had messy red hair. Lucy blushed like if she could ever be his girlfriend.

"No she my friend Lucy Heartfilia." Said Natsu. Lucy was surprised he called her friend. she thought he would say classmate or somthing.

"Lucy are you the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia?" asked Grandeeny

"Yes I am." Said Lucy

"Tell your father I said hi." Said Igneel. She was surprised they must know her parents or something.

"Ok I will Mr. Dragneel." Said Lucy

"You don't have to be all formal you can call me Uncle Igneel." Said Igneel. " That what all Natsu little friends call you don't like that then how about Big Master D" . Natsu rolled his eyes his father was trying to get everyone to say that so he would look cool.

"Ok Mr….. I mean Uncle Igneel." Said Lucy

"Come on Luce let's go upstairs." Said Natsu as he pulled Lucy toward the stairwell.

"They're so cute." Said Grandeeny

"Yes but unfortunately he won't be able to have a relationship with her because of the circumstances." Said Igneel in a sudden serious tone.

"I know honey but do you think he will agree to it." said Grandeeny a little worried.

"What are you guy talking about?' asked Wendy trying to understand the adult's conversation.

"You will know when you're older." Said Igneel

Meanwhile upstairs Natsu lead Lucy to his room. It was red, yellow, and pictures of baseball players and dragons all over his wall.

"What with the dragons?" asked Lucy.

"Oh well you see my room has not changed since I was eight." Replied Natsu

His motioned for Lucy to come sit with him on his bed. Lucy pulled the book out her bag and passed them to Natsu. They looked through the books for idea on how to make hand warmers. Finally, they got bored and turned on the TV. They flipped through the channels looking for something to watch when the anime One Piece came up. After One Piece, a sapping teenage love story show came on. Lucy was really into it. The girl was about to confess to the boy but to the girl surprise he confessed to her first. Then they kiss under the sunset. Natsu begin to laugh his ass off.

"Why are you laughing." Lucy asked

"Because that was so cheesy."

"What that was so romantic."

"As if; Oh Yuki I love you." Natsu said in mock voice of the guy. " Let's be together forever even though I just met you. We be together forever until I find a girl that looks way better then you."

"You just don't know how to be romantic." Said Lucy

"Oh really." Natsu said as he inched closer to Lucy face make her blush. Her cheek were hot pink hue.

"W-What a-are you doing." Said Lucy moving away from he.

"I was wondering where your stuttering went." Natsu said still inching closer to her face.

"I-I s-stuttering when I-I'm nervous." Said Lucy trying to back away, but soon their noses were touching. Lucy felt her face heat up. But they pulled away when they heard the door open.

"Oh was I interrupting." Said Grandeeny

"Oh no weren't doing anything." Said Natsu

"Well in that case I brought cookies and condoms." Grandenny said

Lucy looked at her as if she was crazy and so was Natsu.

"Joking I was Joking."Grandenny said laughing .She placed the cookies on the table next to the bed. She walked out and closed the door behind her. But only to open it again

"But in all seriousness if you guys need some condoms me and Igneel have a lot to spare." She said

"Mom please stop embarrassing me." Natsu said

"Ok Ok I'm leave but if you need any they are in the bottom cabinet in the me and your father's bathroom. You kid have to remember safe sex because I am too young to be a grandma." Said Grandeeny

"Mom go now." Natsu ordered

Grandeeny closed the door. Lucy looked at her watch and saw that it was half past 10.

"I have to go I'm passed curfew." She said getting up. She wish she could have a cookie but there was no time.

'Ok I'll drive you." Said Natsu

They went downstairs. Grandeeny told Lucy she was welcome here anytime.

Natsu was a little embarrassed by his family but you can't pick who you are related to.

Natsu walked Lucy up to her door.

"Goodnight Natsu." Said Lucy

"Good Night Luce." Said Natsu

Lucy watched Natsu get in his car and drive away before she opened the door the face her angry parents. Little did she know she was being watched.

**I know what your thinking cookies and condom epic combination. Third chapter coming soon.**


	3. The Beach Trip

Lucy woke up when she heard her cell phone ring on one early Saturday morning. She scrambled around to find her phone.

When she finally found it,she opened and said "Hello"

"Hey Luce you up." Said the person on the other line. Lucy knew only one person that called her Luce it was Natsu.

"What do you want Natsu it is 7:30 in the morning plus it the weekend." Said Lucy

"Lucy get dress I'm picking you up in 20 minutes. Oh and bring a swimsuit." Said Natsu

"For what." Lucy asked

"It's a surprise, so get ready." Said Natsu

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled but he had already hung up.

"What is his problem." She thought as she got dress. She left a note on her parents' door to tell them where she went. Natsu honked his horn to tell Lucy he was here.

"Keep it down my parents are sleeping." She told

"Get in Luce I have somewhere to show you." He told her. Lucy got in the car. Wendy was sitting in the back seat.

"Hi Lucy-chan." Wendy said

"Hi Wendy." Lucy said back to her

They were driving for hours. But they passed the time by listen to the already drove past the county line.

Lucy decide to strike a convo with Wendy.

"So Wendy how older are you?" Lucy asked

"I'm twelve." said Wendy

"So is your brother weird?" asked Lucy

"Luce." Natsu said

"Yeah he is prevert." said Wendy

"So Natsu you a pervert." said Lucy turning to him.

Natsu blushed"Wendy doesn't know what she is talking about." he said

"Yes I do." Wendy said

"Yeah Natsu I don't think Wendy would lie." said Lucy chuckling a little at how uncomfortable Natsu looked. Natsu decide the best thing to do was tune them out so he turned up the volume in the car to the max.

"Natsu where are we going?" Lucy asked him

"You'll see just be patient." He told her. Lucy could see the beach that outlines the coast now. "Where is he taking me?" she thought

"Ok we're here." He said as the car came to a halt. They were at the beach but no one was around.

"Natsu there no one here." Said Lucy.

"I know silly. It better that way." He told her as he got out the car. Lucy followed him. He pulled something out of the trunk. It was a picnic basket.

"What that for?" she asked

"For a picnic duh jeez you're so stupid." He said. Lucy wondered what was inside of it.

"Onii- chan don't be mean." Said Wendy

They walked down to the sandy beach. Wendy took her shoes and clothes and ran to the ocean. She was wearing a green two-piece with the bottom being a filly skirt. Natsu striped to his swim trunks that were black with flames on them. Lucy was hesitant to take off her clothes. The sound of the wave be enticed Lucy to come near. The seagulls above her head sounded like that their were inviting her to get into the water.

"Come on Luce get in the water." Said Natsu. Lucy gave she began to take off her clothes. She was wearing a white bikini with pink flowers. Lucy was uncomfortable with showing this much skin.

"You look good Luce." Natsu told her. Lucy blushed at his compliment. But that was all forgotten when she was splashed with water by Natsu.

"Oh it is on." Lucy said Laughing

They all started to splash each other. They laugh and enjoyed themselves until they got

hungry.

"Natsu what did you bring?" asked Lucy. Natsu open the basket and the aroma filled Lucy's nostrils making her mouth water.

Natsu pulled out sushi, Sesame noodles, rice balls, bento boxes. They began to eat.

"Mmmmm." Said Lucy enjoying the food.

"You like it." Said Natsu smiling at here.

"Who made it?' Lucy asked. So she could thank the would ever made it. This was the best bento she tasted.

"I did." Natsu said

"No really who made this it taste so good." She said still stuffing her face.

"I made the food." Said Natsu

"Yeah I saw Onii-san make it this morning he got up really early." Said Wendy with her mouth full.

"Natsu you can cook?' asked Lucy

"Yeah nothing much." He said

"You have to teach me than because my cooking is horrible." Lucy said. A little jealousy because no matter how much she tried her cooking never came out good. One time she made a pie that was raw and over-cooked at the same time.

"Sure I'll teach you anytime Luce." He said

After they were all done Natsu pulled out something else it was some dangos and monakas along with some taiyaki.

"Did you make these to?' Lucy asked

"Yup." Natsu answered. Lucy amazed that Natsu was this talented when it came to cooking. Most boys don't step foot in a kitchen.

"Did you teach yourself." Asked Lucy

"No my grandmother did." Natsu said, "I was always in the kitchen when we visited her."

"Look you guys." Said Wendy pointing to the sky. It was the most beautiful sunset Lucy saw in her life, her mouth hanged opened. The sunset was drinking what was left of a hot day to quench it's thirst before nightfall as it was relaxing over the horizon. The aura was a prism spectrum with blended edges of streaking color. It took Lucy breath away for 20 minutes as she sat there looking at it.

Natsu looked over at Lucy with her bewildered look. "She looks cute." He thought

"It's so beautiful." Lucy said

"I know we used to come here all the time when me and Wendy were little kids. Our family used to sit and look at the sunset but that was before my dad had to work so much. It's kinda nostalgic." He said

Lucy looked over at Wendy who had fallen asleep.

"She so cute." Lucy said as she brushed a single hair from in front of Wendy's face.

"It's getting late, you wanna go back now." Natsu said

"Yeah." Lucy said. Natsu picked up Wendy and walked toward the car. They put back on the clothes and got in the car. Wendy was still fast a sleep in the back seat. As they drove away Lucy took her one last look at the beach and the sunset to forever frame it in her memory.

Lucy soon followed Wendy and fell a sleep. Natsu looked at them both think about how cute they both looked sleeping.

Suddenly Lucy phone rang. Natsu decide to answer it.

"Hello" he said

"Hello who is this?' someone asked

"This is Natsu." She said

"Well Natsu do you know where Lucy is we been trying to get a hold of her all day." The person said

"She with me." He said

"oh thank goodness we were worried about." Said the person

"Shouldn't have worried she is in good hands." Natsu said

"Oh really are you her chemistry partner." The person said

"Yup I'm and who are you?" he said back

"I'm Layla, Lucy's mother." Layla said

"Nice to meet you Layla, and don't worry I bring back Lucy right now." Natsu said

"Ok then bye." Layla said

"Bye." Natsu said hanging up

"Natsu who was that?' Lucy asked, because she just woke up.

"Your mom." He replied

"What! Did she say something? Is she mad?" Lucy said panicking

"It's alright Lucy calm down, their not mad or at least from the way their were talking to me." Natsu said

It was 11 o'clock before Natsu finally got home. Before when took a shower he tucked Wendy in her bed and kissed her forehead and said goodnight. When he got to bed he crash down on his pillow on dozed off.


	4. Grandma Dragneel

**Thank you for the favorites and follows and review you guys make me happy. Hope you guys enjoy. I post this early because it might be awhile before I post another.**

For weeks Natsu woke Lucy out of her slumber to go somewhere. Lucy was annoyed at first but soon she started to enjoy it. They always had fun in the end. Soon she, Natsu and Wendy got really close. Wendy was like a little sister to Lucy. Wendy even called her Lucy-chan.

This time they were at the Magnolia Retirement Home.

"A retirement home, what is Natsu planning now?" Lucy thought to herself.

"Why are we here?" asked Lucy

"You'll see." Said Natsu. He thought it was cute how she always asked question like a little kid. They walked and there was a lady at the front desk. " May I help you?" asked the woman

"We are here to see Ira Dragneel." Said Natsu

"Who is that?" asked Lucy

"She is me and Onii-chan grandma." Said Wendy

"Oh the one who taught Natsu to cook." Said Lucy

"Yup that one." Said Natsu.

The woman led them to a room which looked like to retirement homes recreation room. But all it had was some checker broads and a TV. There was a little old lady with fiery red hair sitting in a rocking chair. Lucy knew for sure that was Grandma Dragneel.

"Grandma." Wendy said as she running to embrace the old woman.

"Wendy, Natsu nice to see you both it been a while where your goofy father." Said Grandma Dragneel as she open her arms telling Natsu come into the hug.

"He and mom are at home." Said Natsu

"Oh, whose it is your little friend." Asked Grandma Natsu

"This is Lucy Heartfilia a friend from school." Said Natsu

"Nice to meet Mrs. Dragneel." said Lucy

"Call me Grandma Dragneel." Said Grandma Dragneel

"Ok" Lucy said

"Such a polite pretty thing, I bet you're a favorite of the boys." Said Grandma Dragneel. Lucy blushed at her comment.

"Jeez can you kids get me out of here the people in here are so boring, they are not my type." Said Grandma Dragneel

"Sure thing Grandma that just the thing we came to do." Said Natsu

"What I don't think you can take your Grandma out of here." Said Lucy

"Luce loosens up a little and breaks some rules once in a while. Do you want to be a square forever?" Said Natsu

"You can't be a Dragneel unless you break a couple rules." Said Grandma Dragneel

Lucy was stunned. "These people can't be for real." She thought

"Wendy, Luce let's get out of here." Said Natsu as he started to pushed his Grandmother wheel chair.

"Did you guys forget the woman out in front. You can just take you grandma out with he noticing? We need a plan aleast." Said Lucy

"You're right Lucy."said Natsu

"I am? " said Lucy

"You Luce are going to be the diversion." Said Natsu

"I am going to be a what?" Lucy asked

" A diversion. You going to take the attention away from us." said Natsu

"How am I going to do that?" Lucy said

"You'll think of something Luce I know you will." Said Natsu smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

Lucy walked out to the front office. "What to do, what to do, that idiot left me here to dry." Lucy thought. Then I came to here.

Lucy fell and started to scream in pain. "Someone help my I think I broke my...

"Think Lucy think, you broke your..." she thought to her

leg." She screamed.

The woman from the front desk walked over and asked ""Is everything alright?"

"Ummmm my leg I think it's broke?" said Lucy

"Well I see what I can do." said the woman

Natsu knew that was their cue to get out of there. So he quickly wheel his grandma outside. Grandma Dragneel flipped off the front desk woman.

Lucy looked around to see if they had made. "Their out now what." she thought."I have leave before they think something is up."

"I think I can walk." said Lucy getting up.

"Are you sure?" said the woman

"Yeah I'll be right." said Lucy trying to walk like she had a limp.

"Ok." said the woman eyeing Lucy. Lucy walk out the building.

"Good Job Luce." said Natsu giving her his prize worthy smile.

"Yeah you my dear would make a great Dragneel one day." said Grandma Dragneel. Lucy felt her face heat up at that comment too.

"So grandma where do you want to go." said Natsu

"I wanna to go , go karting and then eat my weight at a buffet, then hit on sexy young guys at the mall." said Grandma Dragneel.

"I guess our day is set." Natsu said

They went Go kart place. Grandma Dragneel went crazy at the go karting place, Lucy had never seen an old person with so much energy. But she was a Dragneel after all. Natsu and Lucy raced but Lucy lost because her glasses started to fall off . At the buffet Grandma Dragneel really did eat her weight of food and Natsu rivaled her in how much he ate. Wendy and Lucy looked at them globbed plates stacked high and they both lost their appetite. Then they went to the mall.

"Hey there sexy." Grandma Dragneel said to two young college students. The guys looked bewildered thinking she wasn't talking to them. One of them had shaggy blond hair and his six pack outlined in his skin tight white hair. THe other one had brown and he had beefy arm muscles.

"Are you talking to us?" asked the blond one

"Yes you, you sexy young stallions." she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Lucy tried to hold in the laugher as she looked at the guys faces.

"Can I get some of that spice?" Grandma Dragneel asked.

"What is spice?" asked Wendy. Lucy decide it was time to get out of here. So she started to wheel Grandma Dragneel chair away.

"No stop! I didn't get my kiss from those smoking hot lion cubs." said Grandma Dragneel

"Hey wait." said the brown haired said. He walked up to Grandma Dragneel and planted kiss on her cheek. But Grandma Dragneel was not satisfied with that so she grab him by the collar and stole a kiss on the lips. She finally let go of him.

"Did I taste good sunny." she said then she slapped him on the ass and puckered her lips.

Natsu, Wendy and Lucy were astonished and so were the two guys.

Before thing got out of hand even more, they started wheeled Grandma Dragneel away once more . While wheeling her away she says "Call me or follow me on the Twitter flaminghot_grangran."

"Jeez the Dragneel family full of crazy lunatics." thought Lucy

"Wow that was the most fun I had in years." said Grandma Dragneel

"Let's take you back to the nursing home grandma." said Natsu

"Awww it was just getting good." Grandma Dragneel whined.

They drop Grandma Dragneel off but not without getting caught. They promised not to do it again.

Lucy was late again but this time her parents wanted to meet Natsu.

"So you're the infamous Natsu were heard all about."Layla said shaking Natsu hand.

"Yeah I guess I am." said Natsu siming at Lucy mother.

"Lucy looks just like her mother." Natsu thought.

"Who is this little cutie?" Layla said pointing to Wendy

"I'm Wendy his little sister." Wendy told her.

"I have idea." Jude shouted out as he snapped his fingers. Lucy sweat drop her father always had random outburst like this.

"What is it honey?" asked Layla looking at her husband like he lost his mind.

"Let's have the Dragneels over for dinner, so I chat it up with my old friend." said Jude.

"Honey that is great idea." said Layla give Natus her best smile.

"Sure I'll tell my parents." said Natsu as he winked at Lucy."They would love to come."


	5. Dinner With Friends

"Lucy honey look at what I got you, for dinner today." Said Lucy's, mother Layla

"What is it mom." Said Lucy

"It some contacts so you don't to wear you hideous glasses you insist on wearing all the time." Said Layla

"Mom I told I'm scared to put anything in my eyes. What if I poke my eye out I could go blind." Said Lucy

" Lucy come on just try them. You wanna look cute for Natsu don't you?" Said Layla. Lucy pondered on it for a moment.

"Alright I try to wear them." Lucy said still a little unsure.

Lucy went to the bathroom. She tried and tried to put it in her eye but she kept blinking.

"I don't even put eyes drops in my eye why the hell would I want to put on contact. Will Natsu think I look good with them?" Thought Lucy

Finally after two hour she got one of them in her one of her eye.

"Lucy, are you done yet?" asked Layla

"No I got on more." Lucy said

"What? How? Lucy you been in the bathroom for hours." Said Layla

"Mom I have to be careful." Said Lucy

"Well let me help you." Said Layla

"No I have to do this myself." Said Lucy

Layla pick up the contact anyway.

"OH MY GOD! Lucy look it a spider." said Layla

Lucy opened her eye really big and then Layla put the contact in her eye..

"Ouch! Mom you tricked me." Said Lucy

"Well, you were taking to long, plus you need to get ready they be coming any minute now. Oh and I got you a new dress." Said Layla

Lucy went to her room and sure enough there way a dress hanged up on her closet. It was red and low cut for her cleavage and it has a high slit on it to show off her legs.

"Wow she is crazy if she think I'm go to wear this." Lucy said to herself.

"But I don't want to look ugly tonight," Lucy said

"So I guess this will be the one time I'll wear something like this." Said Lucy

Lucy put on the dress and call the family hairdresser, Cancer, to come and fix her hair.

"Lucy come downstairs." Said her mother

"Alright." Said Lucy

Lucy walked down the long staircase and there at the bottom was Natsu. Lucy was speechless. Natsu was wearing a red dress shirt and he left the top bottom un-button to show off his chest. His shirt was un-tucked out of his dress pants.

Natsu thought Lucy looked amazing. They both could not keep their eyes for each other. Igneel was unsure about coming here because of the circumstances; He didn't want his son the get too close to this girl. He would only get his heart broke, he didn't want to do this Natsu since he was so young but there way no around it.

"Lucy honey you look so nice. What do you think Natsu?" Said Grandeeny

"She looks amazing." Said Natsu

"Thank you." Lucy said as she blushed

"Wendy you look cute." said Layla. Wendy was wearing a pink dress that came to her knees.

"Thank you Ma'am" Wendy said

"Dinner isn't ready but we can sit in the living room and chat for alway." said Jude

Jude, Layla sat in one couch and the opposite one seated Igneel and Grandeeny. That left Lucy, Natsu and Wendy to sit at one. Wendy sat in the middle of Natsu and Lucy.

"So how has things been going Igneel?" asked Jude

"Very well actually I made a business deal with Strauss Industries. What about you?" said Igneel

"I been doing well just build a new headquarter in Thailand." said Jude

"Let's not talk business guys."said Layla

"Yeah honey we're here to relax." said Grandeeny

" Grandeeny you have some beautiful kids." said Layla

"Thank you, your's is too." replied back Grandeeny

Natsu sigh "Leave it up to the adults to have a boring conversation. I think I'll mess with Lucy" he thought

"Wendy trade seat with me." Natsu whispered to his sister

"Why?' she asked

"Because I wanna sit next to Lucy." Natsu said

"Oh Ok I see." said Wendy smiling "You like Lucy."

"Of course I like her she is my friend." said Natsu.

" I'm twelve and know what I meant by that. No wonder his has never had a girlfriend."Wendy thought.

When Wendy was about to move when the cook came in and said"Dinner is ready to be served."

Everyone went into the dining room Natsu took a sit next to Lucy.

There was chicken, sushi, rice, beef, and other things. Natsu mouth watered just looking at it.

"Dig in everybody." said Jude

"I'll tell before hand Natsu eats alot." said Igneel

Natsu piled up his plate. Lucy looked over at him "He's really cute when he get's like this." she accidentally said out loud

Everyone stop and looked at her. She felt her face heat up. "Did I just say Natsu is cute out loud." she thought to herself

Everyone went on noticing she was embarrassment and pretend that she didn't say anything. Lucy was happy Natsu was so engrossed in his food he was not listen to anything.

After dinner the adults went to the living room to talk so Lucy had to entertain Natsu and Wendy. So told them to come to the game room.

"So Lucy you think I'm cute." said Natsu. Lucy froze "What are you talking about?" Lucy said. Surprised she didn't think he was listening.

"I heard you say it out loud that you think I'm cute." said Natsu getting in her face. She blushed

"W-w what are you talking about." said Lucy. Natsu raised his eyebrow. Lucy face was as red as Erza hair.

"Damn it stupid stutter." Lucy thought

Nastu inch closed but he was interrupted by Wendy who said "What are you two doing?"

"How nothing Lucy was telling me how cute I am." Natsu told his sister

"Ok, can you come and play a video game with me." Wendy said

"Hell ya what do wanna play?" asked Natsu

Lucy was relieved that Wendy interrupted when she did she thought Natsu was going to kiss her, though she really wouldn't mind.

Soon the Heartfilias said goodbye to their friends the Dragneels.

After they said their goodbyes. Layal came up to Lucy.

"Lucy honey." said Layla

"What is it mom?" said Lucy

"Lucy guess what." said Layla

"What?" said Lucy a little tired she was ready to go to bed.

"There is going to be a new girl at your school she is your age and her name is Lisanna Strauss. " Layla said

**Dramatic**** music plays. Lisanna the name every nalu fan doesn't want to hear mention. **


	6. The New Girl

Lucy decide that she liked the way contacts felt in her eyes so she would continue to where them even though is still took her to put them in. Lucy mother told her it was time to dress like a girl so her made her wear a shirt that fit and a skirt that come above her knees today.

"Lucy what happen to you?" asked Levy

"I got some contacts, and my mom made me wear this." she replied

"You like nice today Lucy." said Natsu as he passed. Lucy couldn't help but blush.

"Hey, Natsu." someone said. Natsu stop and turned around to see who was calling him. It was a orange haired boy Lucy knew as Loke.

"What up Loke." Natsu said

"Did you hear about the new girl." said Loke

"What about her."He said

"She totally hot." said

"I my mom told me that a new girl named Lisanna was coming." Lucy said

"Who are you?" Loke asked

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia,I been in your class since middle school." Lucy said

"I know a Lucy and you definitely don't look like her. Because you smokin hot and the Lucy I know has glasses and wouldn't wear shirts that fit and skirt above her knees."

"You idiot that is Lucy." Natsu said

"Yeah." Levy added in.

"Oh sorry but you look different. How I make it up by taking you out for dinner sometime." said Loke giving Lucy a smile

"No thank you." Lucy said

"What no girl has ever turned me down." said Loke

"Well this girl is." Lucy said. She was surprised with herself "When did I get so sassy." She thought

"Back on the subject of the new girl." said Natsu

"Oh yeah well I guess she going to be in our class." said Loke.

The bell rang. They all head to class

Mr. Dicktips did roll call.

"Attention class I would like you to meet your new classmate Lisanna Strauss." He to him was a girl with long white hair,milky skin, long legs and a big bust.

"Hello everyone, I hope to a lot of new friends here." Lisanna said smile. "She so pretty." she heard someone say.

The teacher told her to take a sit. She looked around and she found him. She locked on to her target a hot boy with salmon hair.

She sat in the seat next to."Hi what your name?" she asked him.

"Natsu Dragneel ." He answered

"Lisanna since your came late in the year you can work with any group you want." said

She knew who she want to work with. "Hey Natsu can I work with you?" she asked him

"Sure, me and Lucy won't mind." he said.

"Lucy," she thought "Who the hell is Lucy?" Lisanna mission was to get close to Natsu but would this Lucy girl get in the way of her plans.

Lisanna flirted with Natsu all class period. Natsu didn't seem to mind. He was use to it.

"Class, So you all we'll be having a school festival and on Saturday there will be a dance. If you want to help with any of the booth sign up with me because the festival is in two weeks. Class dismissed" said Mr. Dicktips

Natsu and Lucy already decided that they would help out the baseball club together and Lucy came up with a really good idea to draw people's attention.

"Natsu are you helping out?' Lisanna asked

"Yeah." he answered

"Oh I want to help out too."she said

"You can work with me and Lucy for the baseball club." he said

"OK." she said smiled at him

"Lunch is next period. Do you know where to go?" he said to her

"No could you show me?" she asked

"Sure you can even eat lunch with me if you like and I'll introduce you to some of my friends." said Natsu trying to be nice.

Lisanna and Natsu walked to lunch together. Lucy sat at her usual table with Levy and Ezra.

"The new girl sure is pretty." Levy said

"Yeah she looks like a model." said Lucy

"You look like one too. I on other hand am to short and kinda flat chest."said Levy

"Levy your so cute. That make up for what you lack." said Lucy

"Hey Ezra." Lucy said

"Yes Lucy."

"You're on the student council right." said Lucy

"ON IT! I'M AM THE VERY BACKBONE OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL." yelled Ezra

"Sorry, anyway what do you know about the dance." Lucy said

"Well it has a theme and it is storybook fairy tales."

"Oh that sounds cool." said Levy

"Also there will be a prince charming and princess of the dance." said Ezra

"Who that sound cool too." said Levy

"Yeah, do we vote for that."said Lucy

"Yeah you do." said Ezra

"This is going to be my first dance." said Lucy. She never ever participate in school events. Until now." said Lucy

"What are you going to wear Lucy?" asked Levy

"I don't know." Lucy answered

"Why don't we go to the mall today." said Levy

"That sounds good." said Lucy

Meanwhile at a table across the lunch room sat the I Heart Natsu Dragneel Club.

"I hate her." said Sue

"I wish we could do something." said Mary a freshman

"Me too but Erza and Natsu are always around." said Sue

"Yeah." said the rest

"I have an idea." said Sue

She summon them into a tight circle as they quieted talked about their devious plan to ruin Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy, Levy and Erza decide to stop at a store called Mother Goose Tiliors at the mall.

They searched through the racks. One dress caught her eye. It was pink strapless dress with little white frills on the top. Lucy could just imagine herself in the dress.

"What you looking at Lucy?" said Levy standing beside her

"This dress." said Lucy show it to her

"Wow that would look nice on you." said Levy

"You think?" asked Lucy a little unsure

"What are you two talking about?" asked Erza

"This dress that Lucy was looking at." said Levy

"That cute." said Erza

"Would this look good on me?" asked Lucy

"Yeah." asid Erza"It fit you."

"Ok, I'm going to try it on." said Lucy walking toward the changing room. This was her first dance she wanted to look nice. Natsu was the one who convinced to give the dance a try when he told her about it.

Lucy step in front of the mirror in the changing.

"Levy and Erza were right this dress really does suit me." Lucy thought

Lucy stepp out the changing room.

" See I was right, like I always I'm." said Erza "It look nice on you."

"Yeah." Levy chimed in.

"Now that Lucy got her dress let's go to the food court." said Erza

"Ok, but don't you want to keep looking for one for you." said Lucy

"No my mother designer is making a special made dress for me." said Erza

"Oh." Lucy replied " What about you Levy?"

"I have one on hold so I'll come back and get." said Levy

"I guess we're all done." said Lucy

After Lucy paid for her dress they made their way to the food court. Erza want a piece of strawberry cake but instead came back with a whole cake. Levy asked for a smooth and lucy ate a perzel.

"Hey guys isn't that the new girl?" asked Levy looking up at the top floor.

Sure enough it was Lisanna and she was walking with a what looked like an older version of her. They both walked in to Shining Diamonds Jewelers.

"I wonder why they're going to jewelers? Whatever it not my business." thought Lucy

"Do you have a date to the dance?" asked Levy

"NO." said Lucy

"Yes." said Erza

"What!" said Levy and Lucy in unison. Erza was a pretty girl but they didn't think of her as the type to well associate with boys but she is a girl after all.

"Who is he?' asked Levy

"His name is Jellel and vice president of the student council." said Erza

"Do you have a date for the dance Lucy?" asked Levy

"No." Lucy replied

"Do you want Natsu to take you?" asked Levy

"W- w-why do you ask?" said Lucy as she felt her face heat up

"I'll take that as a yes." said Levy

"Hi Lucy." Lucy heard before she could answer Levy.

She turned around to find Lisanna behind them.

"Hi." Lucy said back. Wondering how she knew her name because she never introduce herself to her

"I'm so glad to be partner with you Natsu. He so nice." said Lisanna

"Yeah." Lucy said back

"I don't really understand the project can you explain." said Lisanna

"UMMM. Well we're going to make hand warmers but we're already done with that all that left is essay." said Lucy

"Do you want me to do it?" asked Lisanna

"Well Natsu is really working on that." Lucy replied

"Ok I guess I could help him."Lisanna

"Yeah ok." said Lucy unsure if Natsu needed help.

"Lisanna." said Lisanna mother

"I got to go but see you at school ok." said Lisanna as she waved goodbye to Lucy.

Lucy waved back.

"She seem nice." Lucy thought

Before long it was time for Lucy to go home so she give her goodbyes to Levy and Erza.


	7. The Festival Meeting

"Mommy are the snacks ready?" Lucy asked as she was frantically dusting things, getting ready for some guests. After Lucy go home from the mall Natsu had called out out of the blue:

**Yesterday**

_"Luce?" Natsu asked ._

_"Yeah." Lucy answered wondering why Natsu was calling at such a late hour. _

_"Maybe he's asking me to the dance." Lucy wondered. _

_"Well, can we have the festival meeting at your house tomorrow?" he asked innocently. Lucy's heart dropped.  
_

_" Oh, why can't we have at your house?" Lucy answered with a question. _

_"I'm so stupid, he's got so many girls he could ask, why would he pick me." she thought._

_"Well you know my family's kinda of weird, you and Gray are the only one's who have meant my family." Natsu said "Pretty please." Natsu beseeched_

_"Oh, ok I guess you can have it here." Lucy answered _

_"Yesss, I knew I could count on you Luce."Natsu cheered._

_"Ok see you tomorrow." Lucy said as she yawned_

_"Luce wait." Natsu said. Lucy's heart began to race. Was Natsu about to ask her to the dance. _

_"Yeah." Lucy said all excited. There was a pause._

_" ...Make sure to have lot's of snacks because me and the guys will be hungry." Natsu said In his usual cheery voice. _

_"Ok." Lucy said then she hung up she couldn't bear to stay on the phone any longer._

_"Why am I getting my hopes up, no one will ever ask me to the dance." Lucy said to herself in her defeat.  
_

_Lucy walked in to kitchen and pulled out some Oreos and milk and began to eat as she sulked._

_"Lucy dear what wrong with you?" He mother asked her with a worried look on her face as she sat down next to Lucy and picked up an Oreo._

_"Oh nothing." Lucy said trying to put on a poker face._

_"Lucy I'm the woman who carried you for nine months and gave birth to you so I know when something's bothering you." spoke Lucy's mother as she gave her daughter a soft gaze.  
_

_" Jeez, can I keep anything from this woman." Lucy wondered_

_"Mom have you ever asked someone out." Lucy asked her all knowing mother__. _

_"Yes I have, the boy I asked out was actually your father. I was a little older than you are know. You father was the cream of the crop, the best looking boy in school but because of family matters he was not allowed to date. You could have said I was pretty popular with the guys, many of them asked me out but I refused because there was only one guy I had my eye on and his name was Jude Heartfilia. One day I mustered up the courage to actually talk to him, but when it came time for me to ask him out I couldn't speak. Usually, I was good at talking with guys, but with your father I couldn't even make a proper sentence. Just when your father was about to walk out I shouted out " Jude Heartfilia will you go out with me?". He turn out and nodded his head like the cool guy he was. After I asked him out I felt like a rock had been left of my heart, but it was smooth sailing from there your father was actually in arranged marriage but let's save that for another day." Layla completed her tale.  
_

_"Wow mom even though you were scared, you still went through with it." Lucy said with amazement in her face. _

_"Yep you wanna ask out Natsu don't you?" Layla said examining Lucy face._

_"W-W-What w-whyyyy would you think that?" spoke trying to keep her true feeling hidden in her face._

_"Ok well if you not going to tell me I'm not going to pry but it's late so you should get to bed and remember to hide the cookies so your father won't find them because he is on a diet." Layla said getting up out her seat and walking out the kitchen._

_Lucy hid the cookies in the box that said "Bland Bran" knowing her father would never touch it. Then she turned off the light and walked upstairs wondering if she should or should not ask Natsu to the dance._

_"What if Natsu waiting for the right time or maybe he going out with someone else. I might look stupid asking Natsu out because the guy usual does that. I should wait for the right time." Lucy concluded_

_ "_Ding, Dong, Ding." ran the bell.

"Mom I get the door." Lucy yelled to her mom in the other room.

She open the door, Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna walked in and she closed the door behind them and lead to the living room.

"Hiya Luce." Natsu said happily.

"Hi Natsu, Gray. Lisanna I didn't know you were coming." Lucy greeted them.

"Natsu invited me." Lisanna replied

"Ok, where are the other...s" Ding,Dong,Ding. Lucy walked to door and let in Loke, and some other boys she didn't know. After a couple minutes everyone was situationed in a seat. Natsu began the meeting. "Ok everyone as you know the school festival is beginning Friday. We need to have the best booth ever. So let the ideas fly." Natsu said picking up the a brownie my mom made.

Loke was the first one to shout out "Let's do a maid cafe."

"But were guys." Lucy heard someone say.

"I may be we can do a butler cafe." Lucy suggested

"Great idea Lucy, Lisanna write that down." Natsu replied

"How about a bake sale." said Grey

" Ugh who wants to bake." Lucy heard some murmur.

"I really like that idea, I can help bake." Lisanna said writing it down.

"Let's not do anything." Lucy heard someone yell

" Come on guys show some spirit." Natsu said stuffing another brownie in his face.

"Let's have the girls dress in bunny costumes." Loke suggested. Only he would think of that.

"Yet." Lucy heard a the boy agree.

"I don't know." Natsu said "Will you girl be okay with that?" Lucy froze can she dress like that for people to see.

"Yeah I'm fine with it." said Lisanna" How about you Lucy?" Lucy remain the quiet.

"UMMMMM II don't know ifff II wwould llock gggood in it?" Lucy said quietly looking down at her hands.

"Oh course Luce you good in anything." Natsu said smiling at me. The blood rushed to Lucy's cheeks.

"I think Natsu just want to see in a bunny costume Lucy." I a big boy with spiky black hair replied, I think his name is Gajeel. " Natsu didn't you say that they turn you on." he finished

Natsu blushed and begin to laugh."When did I tell you that."

"Forreal they turn you on ?" Lissanna asked looking at Natsu with interest.

"Let's get back on subject." Natsu said avoid her question.

"I can't think of anything else." someone complained.

"How about we all our idea to gather to make and bakery/butler cafe and the girls will pass out wearing bunnies costumes." Natsu said eating the last brownie. Lucy was still unsure bout the idea but didn't protest. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"So whose going to the dance ?" Asked Gray

"I'm going to the dance with a hottie from class 1-F." Loke said bragging. " Natsu who are you going with?" He continued.

'Ya Natus who are you going with?" Someone yelled out. Natsu looked uncomfortable. He looked at me then looked down.

"I have to use the bathroom. " Natsu said getting up and walking out the living room.

Lucy looked a the the brownie pate it was empty she guessed she could refill it this could be her chance.

" I'm going too refill the snacks." Lucy told them as she got up but then Lisanna walked over to her and said " No let me do it." Lucy felt she should protest because Lisanna was doing something nice so she handed he the plate nodding. Lisanna walked out. After minutes Lucy remembered that she didn't show Lisanna where the kitchen was or where she hidden the snack from he dad. So she made up her mind to go show just in case she got lost on the way there. Lucy heard whispers coming from the kitchen it was Natsu and Lisanna.

"Ummm Natsu will you go to the dance with me." Lisanna said twirling her fingers. She was blushing and looking down at the floor.

There was a pause and finally Natsu spoke. "Ummmm I guess nobody asked me but you." Natsu said. Lucy wanted to scream but she stayed quiet and hide. Lisanna run over to Natsu and gave he a kiss on the cheek. Which just angered Lucy. Natsu just stood still and gave Lisanna a weak smile.

"Is this jealousy?" She thought to herself. Lucy decide to walk in she looked at both stony face trying showing no expressions.

"I just came to make sure you weren't lost." Lucy said to Lisanna.

" Ummmm hey Luce those brownies were delicious." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't make them thank my mom." Lucy snapped as she turn around and walked out.

The rest of the night Lucy was in a bad mood Nutsu tried to give her hug good bye but she refuse.

"I shouldn't be mad at him it me who was to slow to ask him." She told herself but she had to take her anger on someone right. Lucy laid her head and her pillow wanting to cry but the tears just would come out.

At the Dragneel house Natsu sulked in the house wondering what he did to anger Lucy. Wendy snapped him out of his thoughts to ask him "Did you ask her?" Natus shook his head no.

"Why doesn't anything go right?" He wondered but little did he know this was the least of his troubles.


End file.
